Bruises and Bitemarks
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: Luffy's always been the sadistic S&M freak at his high school most people don't mind the girls love it the guys don't care or they have ero dreams about it.Well most guys anyway Roronoa Zoro thinks S&M is disgraceful and hates it or does he?And Luffy realises that his charm doesn't work on everyone or is that person just good at hiding it?And we find out Luffy's secret.LUZO!ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Bruises and Bitemarks**

Summery

Luffy's always been the sadistic S&M freak at his highschool most people don't mind, the girls love it the guys don't care or  
they have erotic dreams about him … well most guys anyway Roronoa Zoro thinks S&M is disgraceful and hates it or does he? And Luffy realises that his charm doesn't work on everyone or is that person just good at hiding it? And we find out Luffy's secret past. Abuse, ropes, biting, chains, pills and games. LuZo Lemons in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Omg you really think I own one piece wow you are really dumb if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this on it would be on the actual show genius also I don't own the song Bruises and Bitemarks

* * *

Kat: Omg your finally posting this

Midnight: Yeah ikr

Kat: This story is epic and addicting

Midnight: I try, anyways this is the second story I have written on my own so I hope you like it

Kat: They will love it!

Midnight:*rolls eyes* Let's let them decide that for themselves shall we

Kat: Kay!

* * *

"AHHHH! It's Luffy-sama he looks even hotter this year!" "I wish he'd play with me!" "I wanna be a naughty girl for him!" "I wonder if he'd fuck me in a classroom if I begged!?" squealed a bunch of horny fangirls as they saw Luffy get off his motorcycle and gave them one of his famous sexy smile and wink

He was wearing tight leather jeans with a metal chain round his waist, a black top that said 'I'll show you pain… And make you say my name' along with a black leather jacket and black boots no matter how you looked at it Luffy was hot! Well maybe if you had the same view as Zoro just maybe

"Psh does he have no shame! Walking around like that, making young girls act in such an undignified way! Don't you agree Sanji" Zoro ranted

"To be honest I think you're just jealous that he can have girls throw their panties at him and you can't heck I'm jealous but we can't all have the luck"

"What are you saying that I want girls panties!?" Zoro said outraged

"Oh yeah I forgot your about as straight as a roller coaster" Sanji smirked at Zoro's blush

"Shut up! That's not what I was implying and you know it!"

"Of course, but hey Zoro don't worry I bet Luffy could make guys throw their panties at him too so you can still be jealous"

"Psh and I bet your one of those guys"

"Indeed I am Zoro indeed I am"Sanji licked his lips "Oh and don't look now but here comes lover boy"

"WHAT! Whys he coming over here! Omg, omg, ok calm, breath I'll just ignore him, yeah, that will work, it has to? right?"

"…Yeah…Right… Well good luck with that" Sanji sweat dropped

"Hey Sanji and… Friend" Luffy said checking Zoro out

"Hey Luffy what brings you here this fine morning?"

"You know our history project" Sanji nodded "Well I was thinking of the history of Egypt round the time of king tut?"

"Yeah sure why not"

"Cool so we can go to the library after school today and study it… or we could not study it and do something more erotic" Luffy leaned close to Sanji's face when he said the last bit

"Err I-I-I umm b-b-b" Sanji was so red he put ripe tomatoes to shame

"Hahaha, your just too fun to tease, so Sanji are you going to intro deuce me to your little friend?"

Sanji had a very different 'little friend' in mind than what Luffy was talking about

"Oh err err umm t-this is Zoro and-"

"And I do not approve of you in the slightest"

"Ohh why? Is it because I haven't fucked you yet because you know, we can fix that right now" Luffy said in a low husky voice

Zoro was fighting the blush he was about to sprout "that is not the reason, I do not approve of the way you make girls act and the fact that you sail though life with your charm and I'm here to tell you it won't always work and it especially won't work on me"

Zoro P.O.V

No mister your charm won't work on me with that cocky attitude, that sexy voice that sends shivers up and down my spine, those deep chocolate eyes that make me want to melt; his sexy rosy plump lips make me dream of him sucking and biting me and that fine perfect ass…

"… Zoro anyone home?" Sanji waved a hand in front of my face "PST Zoro your drooling"

"What?" There's no way, I touch my mouth OMG I was drooling "I'm just… hungry yeah hungry so I'm gonna go and get something to eat bye!" I span on my heels and make a run for it

Normal P.O.V

"Wait Zoro, the lunch halls not open yet… and his gone"Sanji sighed

"Heh you've got a funny friend, so see you later in the library after school"

"Yeah" Sanji nodded dumbly

"Oh and here" Luffy pulled something out of his bag

"What's this?"

"Two tickets to a contest concert I'm in give one of them to your little friend 'kay"

"O-okay thanks when is it"

"Friday 5:00-12:00"

"Cool I'll make sure he goes"

"See ya" Luffy said walking away

Sanji P.O.V

Did he just ask me out?! No, no, no Zoro's coming but still Luffy invited me! I have to pick out my outfit!

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Usopp, wasn't that Sanji… Skipping?" Chopper asked

"Just keep walking don't look, don't ask questions and you'll be safe trust me I learned the hard way" Usopp said speed walking and looking straight ahead

"Okay then…" Chopper said slowly


	2. Cooking Class

Chapter 2

"So Zoro did you err fix your hunger" Sanji said with a smirk

"Err yeah, I mean no, I'm not hungry any more" Zoro said tripping over his words

"Yeah I bet you're not now that the main course is gone"

"W-what are you saying?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm saying but don't worry since were in cooking class I'll make something for you to chew on while you wait for the main course to return"

"Shut up Sanji!"

"I'm just stating the truth no need to yell" Sanji rised his hands in defence

Zoro was about to respond when the teacher Mr Zeff came in

"Ok you lot shut your pipe hole and listen up I understand your last teacher quit because you were all so crap so the school hired me to de-crapify you, so can anyone tell me what is the most important thing in the world of cooking?"

Sanji P.O.V

The class looked around mumbling something like 'hey do you know?' 'No but this teacher scares the shit out of me' when some cocky ass boy comes a long and stands up and says "The most important thing in the glorious world of cooking is to make sure that the person eating the food is blown away with the taste, smell and presentation of the food" there were a lot of 'WOW's' heard though out the class but really this guy has no clue what's the most important thing is, I mean that's important and all but that's only third on the list, man this guy's such an novice

"That is incorrect boy now sit down that is only the third most important" Ha I knew it

"What are you talking about you old fart my dad's one of the best chefs in Japan I think I should know what's the most important thing in cooking" this guy is pissing me off with his oh-so-matter-off-factly way of talking

"Pity you don't, your dad must be disappointed" burn!

"Ahrrr just wait till I tell my father about this" the cocky ass brat huffed back in his chair screwing, severs him right he needed to be put back in his place

"Right anyone else?"

"I-is it s-safety?" A pretty shy blonde said from the back of the class, ahh she's so cute! But unfortunately she wrong that's only second on the list

"No my dear it not but its second, anyone else?" told ya

"Hey Sanji, your meant to be a good cook do you know the answer" Zoro whispered to me I twitched at the word _meant_

"Of course I know the answer and I'm an excellent cook"

"If you know the answer ol' excellent cook tell me"

"Like I'd do that you'd just steal the answer from me"

"You know me to well, ok how about you tell Mr Zeff the answer then"

"No, cause then I'd be a teacher's pet"

"Yeah I thought you didn't know the answer"

"I do"

"Then prove it"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'd always see you as a second rate chef"

"Why should I care what you think of me and anyways there's nothing wrong being a second rate chef"

"Oh but Sanji, I think you do care, you chefs always want to please a critique and I know being a second rate chef would rub you up the wrong way so stop shitting me"

"…" Stupid Marimo he just has to be right on this doesn't he

"So I guess no one knows then I'll tell you the most important thing is …"

"WAIT! Mr Zeff I know"

"Care to tell us" "The most important thing is to not waste food"

"That is… Correct I'm guessing you've dealt with starvation before"

"Yes sir"

"Hmm what's your name boy?"

"Sanji"

"Sanji ay, well Sanji can you hand out these sheets please"

"Yes sir" shitty marimo now I'm a teacher's pet, tch and he is sniggering I'll get you back marimo just you wait. After I'd finish handing out all the sheets I went back to my seat next to Zoro glaring hell at him

"Cook you never told me that you had to deal with starvation before"

"Yeah well it's not something I tell people"

"So how did it happen?"

"Me and my family went on a cruise the ship crashed and I was stranded on a small island with hardly any food and I never saw my family again after that"

"Oh Sanji, why didn't you tell me why did you lie about having parents but I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories"

"It's alright I'm over it " I am really I don't need pity and that look in his eyes is the same look everyone else gave me when they found out and started treating me like a cracked China doll " and I'm sorry I lied to you it's just...Zoro don't let this change anything between us I want you to treat me the same" I look at Zoro and he smirked

"Of course like hell I'd treat you any different in fact i should kick your ass for lying to me"

"Good" I'm glad nothing's changed between us

"Now class on your sheets of paper there are the most important things you need to know about cooking memorise them for next lesson I will be testing and there will be punishment for those who fail you've got 15 minutes left use them wisely"

"Ahh I'll never be able to remember this!"

"Don't worry I'll help you"

"Really thanks"

"But in return" I smirked

"I knew it"

"I want you to go to this with me" I pulled out the ticket and showed him

"Is that all?" he said while inspecting it

"Yep I'll pick you up the info's on the ticket" I said handing it to him

"Ok then you've got yourself a deal" oh Zoro I'm going to have fun on Friday night because you might as well of just sighed your own death wish


End file.
